This invention relates to the field of high performance function generators, and more particularly to a programmable function generator which provides three independent signal sources for use in computer controlled automatic test equipment (ATE).
Typically, sophisticated ATE configured as an automatic test station finds wide application in the avionics instrumentation field. Examples of such ATE are found in the computerized automatic testers (CAT-series) sold by the assignee herein, Grumman Aerospace Corporation. Automatic testing of the various electronic systems and subsystems of an aircraft may be readily conducted by means of such automatic test equipment.
In many applications, a particular unit-under-test (UUT) requires a variety of test stimuli in order to check out its performance characteristics. Such test stimuli may include, for example, pulse, square, sine, ramp, triangular or user defined functions. Furthermore, many UUT's require the application of several different kinds of test stimuli simultaneously. It is apparent that the quantity and complexity of test stimuli increases as the functional performance requirements of the UUT are made more complex.
An optimal function generator for providing test stimuli to a UUT would have several basic capabilities. First, the function generator should be versatile and reliable. It should be able to provide a variety of independent signal sources, including standard pulse, square, sine, ramp, triangular or user defined functions simultaneously to the UUT. Second, the function generator should be capable of being synchronized by either an external trigger or an internal signal. Third, the function generator should be compatible with the software. It should work in a high level language environment, such as, for example, ATLAS, operate off the IEEE-488 general purpose interface bus and be easy to program. And finally, the function generator should be cost effective.
It is believed that prior to the present invention, there has not been available a programmable function generator having the capability of providing multiple independent outputs and corresponding phase related sync output signals.
It is accordingly a general object of the present invention to provide a programmable function generator which has characteristics more nearly approaching the optimal attributes described above, particularly those applicable to ATE applications.
It is a particular object of the invention to provide a programmable function generator having multiple independent signal outputs.
Other objects will be apparent in the following detailed description and the practice of the invention.